When a user rides a mobile vehicle such as a motorcycle on which the user is exposed to the outside, wearing a helmet becomes more important for the user's safety.
A helmet generally includes a helmet main body and a shield plate capable of opening and closing with respect to the helmet main body. The shield plate is coupled with the helmet main body by means of a coupling member such as a screw or the like.
However, when the shield plate is replaced according to the user's demands or the status of consumption thereof, it has been inconvenient to separate the coupling member from the helmet and connect the coupling member with the helmet again after replacing the shield plate with a new one and.
In order to solve this conventional inconvenience as mentioned above, there has been developed a helmet which includes a coupling member between the helmet main body and the shield plate so as to make it possible to easily attach and detach the shield plate to and from the helmet main body. However, there still exists a problem in that the coupling member for combining the shield plate with the helmet main body in the above-stated helmet is rather complicatedly constructed so that cost for manufacturing the helmet is increased.
As one of the conventional technologies in this regard, an invention entitled “Structure for installing shielding plate in helmet” is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-1994-0009409.
This conventional technology discloses a structure capable of reinforcing a binding strength of a shielding plate by engaging at least two places of the shielding plate with one locking member.
However, in this conventional technology, a locking lever constituting a coupling member is coupled with an installing plate by means of a guide hook so that the locking lever can be separated from the installing plate.
Further, the coupling member of this conventional technology is complicatedly configured in that a supporting shaft of the locking lever is rotatably inserted and engaged into a shaft hole formed on the installing plate.